


Birthday Kisses

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Last week of Hugtto, and also Hana's birthday! I just wanna celebrate and bring some cheer with a Hana x Saaya, since it's rare here.





	Birthday Kisses

Saaya was in the dilemma of her life. 

She arrived at the Nono residence with Homare. The blonde was as cool as usual, but she had a satchel bag with her slung over her shoulder.

The Nono family, minus Hana, welcomed the girls. Ruru and Emiru were already there as well. Emiru was teaching Ruru how to wrap something up. 

The front door has been ringing non stop. Familiar faces, friends and classmates were coming into the house. Papple and her sidekicks, Anri and Masato, even Hinase. He didn't stay long. He left with a friend to look for Cure Yell.

When Hana finally arrived, it was already late afternoon. She came home with Harry and Hugtan, who kept with the plan to keep her busy. The moment she turned on the lights, everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday'. Hana was both surprised and happy, crying in joy as everyone rushed to hug her.

Except for Saaya herself.

Everything went well that night. Hana went up a year. Everyone greeted her with hugs and gifts. Homare gave Hana the satchel bag, saying she did not have enough time to gift wrap it. Inside was a jewelry box that has pretty earrings inside it. Emiru and Ruru were next. Emiru got Hana a green kaiju monster costume, so they would match. Ruru got Hana got a cookbook of the food she thought were delectable. Ruru hasn't gotten the grasp of gift giving yet.

The night continued like that, with eating food and karaoke. The five girls were dared to sing an old song from the 90's, about getting along with her friends before becoming her lover. It was weird.

As the night went by, everyone soon left. Saaya was waving everyone goodbye with Hana until she was the last girl left needing to go. 

"Saaaaaaya! Where's my present?"

Saaya froze on the spot as Hana approached her from behind. Saaya just stepped out of the front door and into the porch, so she and Hana were all alone.

"I'm sorry, Hana..." Saaya turned to face her, twiddling her fingers. "I've been busy with work, I couldn't find the time to buy you one..."

Hana looked disappointed. "You got nothing for me at all?"

Saaya shook her head. "No... but maybe tomorrow, I could get you one! You need to be a bit patient-"

"Nope. I want one now." Hana grinned and took a step closer to Saaya. So close, Hana and Saaya could see their reflection in each others eyes.

Saaya blushed. Her heart raced. She clutched the hem of her skirt as she faced Hana. She had one thing in mind. But she wasn't sure if Hana would like it.

"Close your eyes?" Saaya asked. Hana stood in front of her, the moonlight casting a beautiful glow on her. Her cheeks were flushed as well as Saaya's. Hana closed her eyes, smiling patiently. Saaya stepped up to Hana, and leant forward to give her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Hana's smile grew, but she kept her eyes closed, giggling.

"Saaaaayaaaaa-! Can I get one for every year for my birthday?" Hana asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I got one now, so that means 13 to go!"

"E-eh?! You want that many?" Saaya asked, flabbergasted. Hana gave a small laugh.

"When I moved here, you were the first person I made friends with." Hana spoke, eyes still closed. "I had a hard time in my previous school, you know... but you made this year the best for me. You and everyone else. Homare. Ruru. Emiru. Thank you." Hana sighed, lifting her head up. "I've grown to love myself more, but also the people I grew comfortable with. Saaya, you made me feel comfortable the most."

Saaya placed her hands over her mouth. She stopped herself from sobbing, but tears dripped down from her eyes. 

"Would you stay by me for another year? And the year after? And the year after that?" Hana giggled, finally opening her eyes. "Well... I guess I'm asking too much for a birthday present-"

"Yes."

Saaya threw herself on Hana, kissing her cheek again and again. Hana laughed, and tears of joy also flowed from her eyes. Hana accepted the kisses happily, laughing and squealing, until the number passed her years. "Saaaaya! That's too much already!" Hana cried out, beaming from ear to ear.

Saaya shook her head. She smiled back. "Not enough for you. Happy Birthday, Hana!"


End file.
